Brian, Vinny and New Brian - A Made-Up Quest
by DecaTilde
Summary: Brian, Stewie, Vinny and New Brian play a new Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game, Quest for Imagination, and gain a new ally in an imaginary minotaur with violet-colored fur who speaks Spanish and English. Can they beat the game, or is it game over for our friends? Part 2 of 3, and a crossover with Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends.
1. A New VRMMORPG

_Brian, Vinny and New Brian:_

 _A Made-Up Quest_

A _Family Guy_ / _Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends_ crossover

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 1 - A New VRMMORPG

* * *

It was another fine day at the Griffin house. However, their dogs, Brian and Vinny, and New Brian, who was visiting, were away to visit Vinny's mother. The human family members were in the living room watching another program.

"We interrupt this program so that we can give you this special announcement," the announcer said.

The scene cut to the Quahog 5 Newsroom.

"Good afternoon," anchorman Tom Tucker addressed. "We are pleased to announce that a new Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game has been released today. The game is called _Quest for Imagination_. In this game, the player will immerse into a world where imagination becomes reality. Anyone who beats the game will have their name immortalized on the scoreboards."

"A new role-playing game, and it's virtual reality?" Chris asked. "Oh, Mom, can you and Dad get the game for me?"

"I don't know, Chris," Lois shrugged. "It's a lot of money. Besides, your father and I are on a budget."

"I wouldn't worry about it, Lois," Peter replied. "Besides, the last time I played a VRMMORPG was when I played _.hack_."

 **Cutaway:** We see Peter in a desert, wearing a guilders uniform and holding a staff, addressing a group of other guilders.

"Okay," Peter addressed. "The best ways to defeat this dragon is to either flash our wieners at it or shoot elemental potions at it."

"But what if it breathes fire at us?" a guilder asked.

"Then, maybe we can shield ourselves with a protection spell from our staffs," Peter replied.

* * *

We cut to a retirement home for dogs. Brian, Vinny and New Brian's visit to see Vinny's mother was over, and they walked out the main door.

"Boy, I gotta tell ya', Vin," New Brian began. "That mother of yours is really something."

"Yeah," Brian agreed. "Her Apple Betty is out of this world."

"You should taste her veal cutlets on the next visit," Vinny replied.

Brian and New Brian chuckled as the three dogs got into the Prius.

Before Brian could start the Prius, his phone dinged. He had just gotten a text message.

"Huh," Vinny began. "What's going on, B?"

"It's Stewie," Brian replied. "He says that there's a new VRMMORPG available today called _Quest for Imagination_."

"A VRMMORPG?" New Brian repeated. "I sometimes get terrible with those kinds of games. Usually, I end up getting my lives lost, resulting in a game over."

"Don't worry, N.B.," Vinny assured. "I've dealt with virtual reality before. I've been to a mobster simulation."

"You don't think...?" Brian started to ask.

"Nah," Vinny replied. "Besides, I think this new role-playing game is a blast. Let's buy a copy of this game, just for the hell of it."

"Are you sure you want to spend some money on a game?" New Brian asked. "What about your budget?"

"If Vin says that he can buy the game, I'd have to agree," Brian replied.

"Well..." New Brian began, thinking long and hard. "Okay. What do we have to lose?"

"First off, we need to buy some cardboard headsets for our phones," Brian replied.


	2. The Foster Home

_Brian, Vinny and New Brian:_

 _A Made-Up Quest_

A _Family Guy_ / _Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends_ crossover

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 2 - The Foster Home

* * *

Around the same time, at a very tall Victorian-esque mansion painted with shades of orange and red, with tall windows, balconies, three visible chaminees (two of them tied together) and a long flag waving at the top, a young red-haired woman wearing a green jacket, a white t-shirt with colored silhouettes of three girls on it, a violet-colored skirt and blue tennis shoes was busy cleaning the mansion's foyer.

"Miss Francis," a tall mustached rabbit wearing a top hat, a monocle, a yellow vest, a tuxedo coat, white gloves and a bow tie addressed the woman in an Edwardian English accent.

"I told you, Mr. Herriman," she corrected, annoyed, "call me 'Frankie'."

"Oh, right," Mr. Herriman said, taken aback. "I'm sure you're aware of this new 'Virtual Realistic Massively Multi-Platform On-the-line Rocket-Propelled Grenade' thing called _Quest for Imagination_."

"That's not what 'VRMMORPG' means," Frankie shrugged. "It's technically abbreviated from 'Virtual Reality Massively Multi-Player Online Role-Playing Game'. Besides, a lot of the friends here are talking about it."

"Oh, I agree with my granddaughter," an old woman said in her rocking chair, knitting. She was wearing glasses, a green jacket and a violet skirt (like her granddaughter), and her white hair was tied back. "And I believe she has enough in her allowance to get the game if she wants."

Frankie gave her grandmother a thumb up in agreement.

"But Madame," Mr. Herriman replied. "Some of the friends, such as myself, aren't into this sort of stuff yet."

"Oh, pshaa," the old woman scoffed. "Someday soon, you _will_ be, my funny bunny."

Mr. Herriman blushed in embarrassment while Frankie silently giggled.

Just then, the front door opened, and a young boy walked in. He had brown hair, carried a green backpack, wore a white shirt covered with a red shirt, kackis and black tennis shoes. He addressed the three in the foyer by name.

"Hey, Frankie. Hey, Madame Foster. Hey, Mr. H."

"Hey, Mac," Frankie greeted back.

"Good afternoon, Master Mac," Mr. Herriman also greeted.

"So," Mac began, "have you all heard about this new _Quest for Imagination_ game?"

"We have," Mr. Herriman replied. "I must say that I'm amazed. However, I'm not into this sort of 'Virtual Realism' thing yet."

"Uh, it's called 'Virtual Reality'," Mac corrected.

A big, furry, muscular friend walked into the foyer, greeting Mac. He had violet-colored fur, yellow horns, wide-set eyes, really big spider-like fangs, a pink face with a bull-like snout, a unibrow, hooves, and he was dressed in gray luchador pants with matching boots, supported by a belt with a skull buckle. He spoke with a Spanish accent that almost sounded like Cookie Monster from _Sesame Street_.

"Hola, Mac."

"Hey, Eduardo," Mac greeted back. "What brings _you_ here?"

"I couldn't help but notice you talking about _Quest for Imagination_ ," Eduardo replied. "I just feel like I'm one of those friends who wants to play this videojuego."

"That's great, Eddie," Frankie said, delighted. "As soon as I get done sweeping the floor, I can go to the store and buy a copy so that you can play."

"Gracias, Srta. Frankie," Eduardo thanked.

"No prob," Frankie replied.

A small blue creature with a round head, a noseless face and fingerless arms walked in, shrugging.

"Eh," said the blue creature in a non-caring mood. "I wouldn't worry about playing this game."

"Oh, Master Blooregard," Mr. Herriman replied. "You might not like it, but I may, as I'm slowly getting into this, uh... what do you call it, Master Mac?"

"Virtual Reality game, Mr. H," Mac answered.

"Virtual Reality game," Mr. Herriman repeated. After that, he hopped away.

"Geez, Bloo," Mac shrugged. "You sound like you're just not into Virtual Reality."

"Probably just a waste of time with a helmet on your head and letting your hands do the controlling," Bloo replied.

"Oh, it won't be so boring, Bloo," Mac assured. "It's one of the newest things. You'll enjoy it."

Bloo shrugged. "Hmm."


	3. Getting In the Game

Later that day, back in the Griffin house in Quahog, Brian, Vinny and New Brian have returned. They brought home with them, as promised, cardboard VR headsets for _Quest for Imagination._

Stewie, however, was one step ahead.

"Hey, Stews," Vinny greeted as the three dogs entered into his room. "Guess what we justgot."

"No biggy, fellas," Stewie assured. "I'm already prepared. Behold."

With that, he unveiled a machine he had just built. It was black, had four seats, and four built-in headsets.

"This is my VR machine," he continued. "It can even work with the latest video game release, _Quest for Imagination_."

"You already know about the game?" New Brian asked.

"Mm-hmm," Stewie nodded. "And, if my calculations are correct, it will also detect the headset wearers' nerves. The game itself was developed by Copper Industries."

"Nerve controls?" Vinny guessed. "You mean, it's like that _WeaponFantasy_ game?"

* * *

 **Author's note:** This is a reference to _Sword Art Online_.

* * *

"Pretty much," Stewie answered. "Now, to log into the game, all the four of us have to do is put on the headsets. Once we put them on, our bodies will enter into a state of suspended animation, letting the game control our nerves until we decide to logout."

"Sounds pretty risky," Brian feared.

"I know," Vinny agreed, "but that's a chance we'll all have to take."

"All right, boys," Stewie said, as he and the dogs put on the headsets. "Game on."

And with that, the four got into the game, leaving their physical bodiesbehind.

* * *

When the four entered into the game, they were greeted by Eduardo's shout with glee; he, too, had logged in.

"Oh, my God," Stewie whispered in awe. "It looks like we're greeted by a friendly beast."

"Estoy no bestia," Eduardo disagreed. "Estoy un amigo imaginario. Mi nombre es Eduardo Valerosa."

"Oy, habla español," Brian replied. "Puedes hablar ingles?"

"Yes, doggy," Eduardo replied. "And I see you brought a couple doggy friends with you."

"So," Vinny began, "we're being befriended by an imaginative Dominican bull?"

"Uh, Vinny," New Brian whispered, "I don't think you should say that to anyone who's Latino."

"No te preocupes, perritos," Eduardo replied. "I like all kinds of dogs."

"So, Eduardo," Stewie began, getting his attention, "where are you from?"

"I live in a foster home for imaginary friends," Eduardo replied. "It's founded by a nice old woman. Her granddaughter helps us all. The friend _she_ imagined, Sr. Herriman, is an Edwardian-like rabbit. I play chess with him some of the time."

"Have you any other friends, Eduardo?" Vinny asked.

"¡Sí!" Eduardo answered. "There's Wilt, who is tall and can play basketball. Coco is discovered by scientists, and she has her own special language. Bloois the youngest of my friendly group. He acts like a spoiled brat sometimes, but he's still

a friend. His creator, Sr. Mac, visits him every day after school."

"Attention," a familiar female English-accented voice got their attention. "Welcome, Stewart and friends, to _Quest for Imagination_. I am the CEO of Copper Industries, Red Cent. The object of this game is to solve riddles, be they visual or audio,  
/before you can complete imaginative trials."

"Hmmm," Stewie wondered. "I think I've heard that voice before. I just can't recall where."

"Here is the first riddle."

With that, three vehicles, a plane, a train, and an automobile appeared in front of the five.

"One of these vehicles can lead you to the first trial. I will give a two-word hint in relation to the correct vehicle: 'crazy intent'. Good luck."

"'Crazy intent'?" New Brian repeated, confused. "Boy, I choke on these kinds of riddles. They give me the wiggles." With that, he shook his head and oohed.

"Un momento," Eduardo said. "Where I was created, the palabra for 'crazy' is 'loco'."

"That's right, Eduardo," Stewie replied. "And 'intent' is another term for 'motive'. Dogs, which one of these three vehicles also means 'loco motive'?"

"That's simple, Stewie," Brian answered. "'Locomotive' is another word for a 'train'."

Just then, a ding, and the plane and automobile vanished, leaving the train behind. Tickets materialized eached for our five friends.

"Somehow," New Brian said, "I'm starting to like this VR game. The next time I play, I'm inviting Brian and Stewie to play."

The five got into the train, and it departed from a just-materialized station. Off they went to the first of the game's trials.


End file.
